rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
AC/DC
right|250px algemeen AC/DC is een Australische hardrock band opgericht in 1973 door de broers Angus- en Malcolm Young. onderscheidingen voor deze band *In 2003 werd "AC/DC" opgenomen in het Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame. leden van deze band *zang **''Dave Evans'' (1973–1974) **''Bon Scott'' (1974–1980 †) **''Brian Johnson'' (1980–2016, 2018-heden) **''Axl Rose'' (2016-2018) alleen tijdens optredens *gitaar **''Angus Young'' (1973–heden) *slaggitaar, achtergrondzang **''Malcolm Young'' (1973–1988, 1989-2014, (2017 †)) **''Stevie Young'' (1988, 2014–heden) *basgitaar **''Larry Van Kriedt'' (1973) **''Neil Smith'' (1973-1974) **''George Young'' (1974, (2017 †)) **''Rob Bailey'' (1974-1975) **''Mark Evans'' (1975–1977) **''Cliff Williams'' (1977–heden) *drums **''Colin Burgess'' (1973) **''Peter Clack'' (1974) **''Noel Taylor'' (1974) **''Phil Rudd'' (1974–1983, 1994–2015) **''Simon Wright'' (1983–1989) **''Chris Slade'' (1989–1994, 2015-heden) nummers van deze band * Zie: AC/DC nummers albums van deze band * studioalbums # TNT (1975 alleen in Australië) # High Voltage (1976 alleen in Australië), (2003) # Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (1976) # '74 Jailbreak (1976), (2003) # Let There Be Rock (1977) # Powerage (1978), (2003) # If you want blood (1978), (2003) # Highway to Hell (1979), (2003) # Back in Black (1980) # For Those About To Rock (We Salute You) (1981), (2003) # Flick of the Switch (1983), (2003) # Fly on the Wall (1985), (2003) # Blow Up Your Video (1988) # The Razors Edge (1990) # Ballbreaker (1995) # Stiff Upper Lip (2000) # Black Ice (2008) # Rock or Bust (2014) * live- en verzamel albums # Who Made Who (1986) verzamel album # AC/DC LIVE (1992) # AC/DC LIVE 2 CD (1992) 2 CD spec verzamel editie # Stiff Upper Lip LIVE (2001) DVD live # Let There Be Rock (DVD 2004) (2004) DVD live # No Bull, the directors cut (2008) DVD live # Iron Man 2 (2010) CD + DVD # Let There Be Rock (DVD 2011) (2011) DVD live # AC/DC - LIVE AT RIVERPLATE (2012) 2CD live singles van deze band * Can I Sit Next to You, Girl (1974) * High Voltage (1975) * It's a Long Way to the Top (1975) * T.N.T. (1976) * Jailbreak (1976) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (1976) * Love at First Feel (1977) * Dog Eat Dog (1977) * Let There Be Rock (1978) * Whole Lotta Rosie (1978) * Rock 'n' Roll Damnation (1978) * Whole Lotta Rosie (live) (1974) * Girls Got Rhythm (1979) * Highway to Hell (1979) * Touch Too Much (1980) * Whole Lotta Rosie (live, reissue) (1980) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (reissue) (1980) * High Voltage (reissue) (1980) * It's a Long Way to the Top (reissue) (1980) * You Shook Me All Night Long (1980) * Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution (1980) * Hells Bells (1980) * Back in Black (1981) * Big Balls (1981) * Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution (1981) * Let's Get It Up (1982) * For Those About to Rock (1982) * Guns for Hire (1983) * Nervous Shakedown (1983) * Flick of the Switch (1983) * Jailbreak (1984) * Danger (1985) * Sink the Pink (1985) * Shake Your Foundations (1986) * Who Made Who (1986) * You Shook Me All Night Long (1986) * Heatseeker (1988) * That's the Way I Wanna Rock 'n' Roll (1980) * Thunderstruck (1990) * Moneytalks (1990) * Are You Ready (1991) * Rock Your Heart Out (1991) * Highway to Hell (live) (1992) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (live) (1993) * Big Gun (1993) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (1995) * Hail Caesar (1996) * Cover You in Oil (1996) * Dirty Eyes (1997) * Stiff Upper Lip (2000) * Satellite Blues (2000) * Safe in New York City (2000) * Rock 'n' Roll Train (2008) * Big Jack (2008) * Anything Goes (2009) * Money Made (2009) * Shoot to Thrill (live) (2011) * Play Ball (2014) * Rock or Bust (2014) * Rock the Blues Away (2015) albumgallerij optredens tijdens festivals * Download 2010 tour agenda * Australian Clubs Tour (1973–1975) * High Voltage Australian Clubs Tour (1975) * TNT / Lock Up Your Daughters Summer Vacation Tour (1975–1976) * Lock Up Your Daughters (1976) * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap / A Giant Dose of Rock and Roll (1976–1977) * Let There Be Rock Tour (1977) * Powerage Tour (1978) * If You Want Blood Tour (1978–1979) * Highway to Hell Tour (1979–1980) * Back in Black Tour (1980–1981) * For Those About to Rock Tour (1981–1982) * Flick of the Switch Tour / Monsters of Rock Tour (1983–1984) * Fly on the Wall Tour (1985–1986) * Who Made Who Tour (1986) * Blow Up Your Video World Tour (1988) * The Razors Edge World Tour (1990–1991) * Ballbreaker World Tour (1996) * Stiff Upper Lip World Tour (2000–2001) * Club Dates / Rolling Stones Tour (2003) * Black Ice World Tour (2008–2010) * Rock or Bust World Tour (2015–2016) webpagina * [http://www.acdc.com AC/DC.com] . Categorie:Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Categorie:Download